


A Day at Madam Malkin's

by patronuus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: High Heels, M/M, Madam Malkin's, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patronuus/pseuds/patronuus
Summary: Draco and Harry go shopping.





	A Day at Madam Malkin's

“Sweet Salazar, Potter, how long will this take?” Draco moaned, sprawled carelessly across a tacky sofa outside of the dressing room at Madam Malkin’s, “We’ve been here for ages!”

“Stop whining, would you?” Harry’s voice floats through the heavy black velvet curtain separating the two. Draco can hear the faint rustle of Potter’s robes as he presumably adjusts them to his liking.

After another stretch of time, which to Draco felt like hours, but was realistically only a few minutes, Harry finally drew back the curtains and emerged from the dressing room.

Draco’s eyes dart up at the sound of soft clicks on the hardwood floor, and he has to consciously keep his jaw from dropping to the floor when his eyes land upon Potter’s outfit.

The deep, Slytherin green robes cascade down to rest just above Potter’s ankles, fitting his broad shoulders and slim waist perfectly. A slim black choker rests around his tan neck and a small silver broach is pinned at the base of his throat. But that wasn’t what had Draco in such a state of aroused shock.

Potter was wearing sleek, black heels.

“Well, how do I look?” Harry twirled the ends of his hair around his fingers nervously, ducking his head, “Is it a bit too much?”

Draco’s voice sounds strangely hoarse when he speaks, “No, no you look…you look bloody fantastic.”

Harry grins, a twinkle in his eye and a pleasant flush on his cheeks.


End file.
